


New

by EnInkahootz



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Double Drabble, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teen Kissing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Elijah gives Klaus his first kiss.





	New

“Tell no one, Niklaus,” a teenage Elijah whispered, “we cannot risk Father finding out.”

Klaus nodded and parted his lips, heart pounding, nerves buzzing, waiting for his first kiss.

Elijah placed his hand on Klaus’ cheek and Klaus leaned into it. Elijah brought his face close, brought his lips near, so near - but he hesitated.

Klaus clutched Elijah’s hand, then closed the sliver of space between their lips. Once their mouths had made contact, Elijah took control. He wrapped his arms around his little brother. He pressed his lips to Klaus’ over and again, then swept his tongue just past the threshold.

A thrill ran through Klaus. He began to use his tongue as well. He didn’t know if he was doing it right, so he tried to let Elijah lead the lengthy kiss. Except Klaus kept getting too excited and sucking hard on Elijah’s tongue, sticking his own into Elijah’s mouth with clumsy eagerness, folding his lips tightly around Elijah’s lips and breathing his air, shaking a little and feeling so many new things.

When an adult Klaus looked back on his first kiss, what shone in his memory was the innocence, the lovely purity of their young embrace.


End file.
